Deep in the wood, his secrets unfold
by UndressTheseBeautifulLies
Summary: When a heartbroken Jade West finds comfort in a mystery boy's diary, will she find him before it's too late? Now finished!
1. Chapter 1

As I stepped deeper in, the woods seemed spookier than ever as the branches of tree's waved at me and an old abandoned house came into veiw. I know I shouldn't but I had to open it's creaking doors and take a peek inside. The doors pushed me in and slammed shut. I could feel the spiders, rats and bats staring at me intenetly, waiting for me to move. I didn't. My feet felt as if they were nailed to the spot as I slowly shuffled my small feet on the dusty floorboards. The floor could give way at any moment and I was being extremly careful as to not let it.

My curiousity was far too strong to keep me back as I looked through the ancient house. I climbed a twisting staircase and ended up in an attic. I saw lots of boxes and packed up junk. Then I opened a diary, and read the first page.

_16th May 2009_

_Diary,_

_My name's Beck and I'm 's see, I love performing as it let's me be something different. I don't have to be cool and collected, I don't have to be the one with the answers. It feels good. I've never really been in love, but all the girls fawn over me. It's annoying, but I'm waiting for a special know? I go to Hollywood Arts and live here in Hollywood, obviously. I don't really want to give my address away in case anyone finds it, but I guess I don't really have much to worry about. That person could care for me. The writing me, , I've probably got to go now. But I'll see you later, Diary. _

_Beck._

The writing was scruffy and scripted, but I understood it mostly. I placed the diary inside my gears of war bag and stepped down the creaking stairs carefully, avoiding the cobwebs and bats. When I got down them I sat on the small stone steps and thought about Beck. He must be seventeen now, I thought. "Same as me," I whispered, running my finger along the banister. I want to meet him. I will, I vowed. "I'll read it until I find him."


	2. Chapter 2

The leaves crunched under my aching feet and the wind whistled quietly. The crisp air hit my porcelain face and dried out my watery blue eyes. But I refused to cry, or give up. I know that I'm lost, hopelessly lost. The only thing that kept me from collapsing was reading more of that that was only my probably false hope. I sat down under a tree on a small tree stump and opened my bag. I then layed out my sleeping bag I'd brought and put it out on the sheltered floor. I'd planned to get away for a few days, or weeks, anyway. As I lied my heavy hed on the soft material I felt instantly better.

I heard a rustle and the leaves cracking behind me and thought it was some kind of animal.

"Who are you!"

The person behind me demanded. He shook me and slapped my face angrily.

"You, Little Lady, are trespassing!"

He shoved me forward. "Come with me. You can stay with the other girl who trespassed. Silly children," He scoffed, picking me up over his shoulder quite easily. That was when I first got a glimpse of my attcker. He had long black hair and olive skin. He was quite handsome if you thought about it, really. But he was a kidnapper, so you know. It kind of defaults it.

"Let me go!" I screamed, kicking and punching him.

"I'll kill you if you're not careful." He warned, his deep voice quiet. I gulped and replied slowly, thinking carefully about his reaction.

"Okay.. I'm - I'm sorry." I stuttered out. He nodded his head and opened a door to a small house. "You'll be in there." He pushed me particuarly hard into a dimly lit room.

"Hello?" A small voice said from the corner. "Is it you?" She called out.

"Hello," I said equally as small. "I'm Jade. Jade West,"

"Oh." She said disapointed, staying in the dark part of the room. "Well, hi, Jade. Even though you can't see me, I can see you. You're pretty."

"T-Thanks, it means a lot to me."

"That's okay, Jade." She whispered, distracted.

"What do they do to you here?"

"They leave you alone. You can sleep, if you'd like. They let you read, if you're good, too. I hope you have your own book."

"Oh, I do. It's um, very interesting."

"Cool." She sounded very upbeat for someone locked in here.

"Why are you so happy?"

"Enough with the questions!" Looks like I hit a raw nerve. I'll stop asking so many, like that anyway.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I closed my eyes and looked over at - wait. I don't even know her name!

"What's your name?" I asked carefully. "Sorry for the question." I added quickly.

"Caterina. Cat Valentine."


	3. Chapter 3

Jade's POV

I closed my eyes but couldn't sleep. The urge to knowmore about the mystery boy was killing me. I need to find out! I opened the page to the next date.

_May 19th, 2009._

_Diary,_

_This is my haven. I can tell you anything, can't I diary? Well I need to tell you something, something so sinister that I'd never believe it myself, so please don't disbelieve me, Diary. You're the only one who I can vent to._

_My father went into the woods today, our woods. He found a girl, a pure innocent small child like girl. So carefree and happy, but he doesn't like happiness. He doesn't like _ innocence._ The illusion of a fairy tale ending, or princes or princesses, or pirates. She's beautiful, and very cute. But not in that way. Like a flower, or a puppy or baby cute. I visited her, I did. And I saw her playing with a mouse. She looked so childish, so immature, but it was...so natural, like the urge I felt to protect her from my evil father was overbearing. I'm going to do everything I can, Diary. Everything. She'll never suffer like I did. I won't be able to let her out, but I'll sure as hell look after her._

_"Hey," She jumped. _

_"Yes? Um, sir? When will you let me go home?" She asked, curiosuly._

_"I can't. My father kidnapped you. I'm sorry. But I'll protect you." She smiled and teh light hit her face like she was an angel._

_"Thank you." She shoed me. "Go! I'll be fine. Just please, get me something to wear? Where are you from? Antartica? Gosh," I laughed and got her a jumped and blanket._

_So, diary. I'll look after her. I hope, anyway. I won't be liek my father. I won't!_

_Bye bye, Beck._

I think I love this boy. But I'm just a stupid heartbroken girl, and the last boy who I let in broke my already shattered heart. I'm not getting it comepletly gone. My world is dark. My world is dreary. My world is perfect. Huh. People must think I'm crazy. To somewhere, in my sick and twisted mind, like, no love, my depression, my pessimistic attutude, my darkness. I adore it. But what makes it worse is that I adore _him_, too.

I'll find him. I'll find him if it kills me.


	4. Chapter 4

I never really slept at all last night, but I daren't have read another entry, I was crying last night. I was crying all night. Not because I have a broken heart, but because I know unless I find him, I'll never fully be happy and settled, and my heart will always hold a place for him, I guess he hit a raw nerve. As the morning dawned, though, I was dieing for another entry. So as a peaceful Cat slept, I sneaked over to my bag and took out the dusty diary. Then I opened it to the new date.

_May 21st, 2009_

_Diary of mine,_

_Today was the worst. My father took the girl, while I was at school, and hit refused to stop smiling though, that's what got him the most.I visited her after school and saw her reading a book I'd brought her last night like it was a normal thing. Maybe it was. I asked her what happened, and she refused to give me any gory details, insisting that it wouldn't break her spirit. I said that, look at me now. I'll be suprised if I make it to I'm eighteen, but as soon as I am, I'm outta here. With her. I don't want to say her name, diary. Because I may not care what happens to me, but I care for her. As a sister, perhaps. Oh! I think my fathers coming, diary. I'll hide you in the draw. I hope I see you tommor_

The diary stopped, and I was very worried. Please say he's okay, please God, please! I'm turning the page. I can't help myself. I turned it to an empty page, and another one, and many many more. I kept flicking until I found a page. I thought my heart had skipped a few beats.

_December, 2010_

_Oh my god, diary. My father, he put me in the basement. Because he believed I was crazy and trying to plot against him. My father's lost it. Luckily I was in the same basment as her, so we talked and got to know each other. She's not as happy as you think. It's a facade, a illusion she keeps up, to fool others, to cheer them up and not bring them down in her misfortune._

_She's very kind, diary. She's sweet and considerate, and caring. She's the picture of innocence. She's still full of it. And she relishes in it. We sing together. and dance, and just be ourselves for once. It feels as good as performing, and better with her. But again, sisterly / brotherly love._

Thank god he's woke up and rubbed her eyes about fifteen minutes later and looked very sad. "He hasn't visited me in days," She mumbled, playing with a locket on her neck. I can't believe his father hits him, like mine does with me. I guess I'm more like him then I thought, but he shouldn't be like me! He deserves so much better.


	5. Chapter 5

"Cat, who do you keep whispering about?" I asked, carefully watching her mood get darker everyday.

"No-nobody." She sighed. "I miss him.." She put her head down to the floor. "I miss him so much, it hurts. He said he'd look after me." That sounds familiar, eh, must've seen a play like it.

"Who, Cat? Who let you down?"

"Him. He let me down! He let me down, damn it!" She screamed. "He said he'd help me! He said he loved me!" I honestly felt bad for her, she was obviously very upset. I went and hugged her. "It's alright. He's not worth it, obviously."

"I'm worried, Jade. He always see's me! I'm worried his father's done something to him." She sniffled. "I really am," This really was sounding familiar.

"And what would he do?"

"He'll hurt him. Never let him have a happy ending." Oh.

"Who is this boy?"

"Don't worry. "

"Oh, alright." I really wanted to know but I'd asked enough. I'll go read my diary in the small circle of light that had finally appeared.

_Diary._

_It's the 25th of December. Yes, that's right, it's christmas 2010. But I don't get anything, not a Happy Christmas! Or, Have a good day, or a card or present. But I'm not my father. So I went out, and I bought her something. I bought her a nice bear, and a necklace locket. I hope she likes them. I'm not going to write much, because I need to give her the presents and I'm making us a small christmas dinner. In secret, of course. You know, I even would have bought dad something if he hadn't have hit her. Hit me all you like , my innocence is long gone. But her, no. She's just a kid at heart because sh'e been deprived of it. Her family never gave her a nice christmas, so I will. See you later, Diary. Beck._

He's so nice, giving her a present and making her christmas the best for her. I wish I had someone like him. I wish I had him. I looked down the page and sure enough, he'd written again.

_Well, I brought the present and small dinner down to her, and she was asleep, so I waited for her to wake up and eventually she did. She fixed her hair, yawned, smoothed her outfit down an finally saw me. "Beck!" She squealed, hugging me. "Happy Christmas!" She gave me a kiss on the cheek and laughed. Then she pulled out a card. "I saved all the paper I get each week for drawing and made you a card!" It was very pretty and I loved it. _

_"Thanks," I said, carefully. "I love it!" hugging her, I grabbed the presents from behind me. "Here you go," I said, handing them to her. Se gently tore the paper open and looked inside. Then she gasped, "It's beautiful!" She replied., getting a picture to put in the locket. "Look, it's us," She said, popping it in. "And, I love Jeff." She cried, picking up the bear. Jeff? Weird girl. Today, I'm going to say her name. I love you, Cat!_

_"Good, " I said, smiling. We spent the evening together and she actually smiled at lot today._

It sounds like he's in love with her. Wait, Cat?

"Cat," I started.

"Yes, Jade?" she replied quickly.

"Can I see that locket?" I asked, politely, the pieces fitting together in my mind.

"N-No!"

"Okay then, where did you get it?"

"I got it from him. Beck, for christmas." OH my god, I feel sick!

**Hi. So what's happening? Nm, good, good...Review? Thanks, important chapter, hey? So here comes the Bade. Maybe! Follow me on twitter! CaitlinHannah98 :)**


	6. Chapter 6

"Beck?"

"Yes, he visits me sometimes, and he's super nice."

"H-he loves you?" I asked, in disbelief. She nodded.

"And I love him. So much," I think my heart just got smashed. I already feel connected to him.

"Are you like, in a relationship?" My heart pounding, I tried to cover my speeding breaths.

"Yeah, course. He's my brother to me, anyway." My heart skipped and I had to conceal a squeal and smile.

"Does he come down often?" I really wanna meet him!

"Usually. It might be that you're here...Or, his fathers done something to him. I hope not."

"So do I," I whispered, scared.

"What?" She said, alarmed.

"Oh nothing!" I shouted, suprise that she heard.

"You liar. You said so do I! Why, why would you say this?" She demanded, stsinding up.

"I -I'm sorry!" I cried, getting up too. "I think that he's just like me, he'd understand me!"

"How do you know that?" she screamed, again, demanding.

"I found - I found this," I handed her that book, the tatters and shreds of it.

"His diary? You read it?"

"No, not all. Just a few entries, that's all." Her face turned softer.

"You said he'd understand you, and you were found sleeping in the woods, what happened to you, Jade?"

"Nothing." I said, quietly. I swept my hair over my shoulder so she wouldn't see my tears fall on to the cold concrete floor, and see my eyes giving my emotions away.

"Tell me Jade. I know you need to, I know it'll come out." She looked down, ashamed. "Eventually, you'll stop feeling things. You'll do thing you don't want to. I did."

"What did you do, Cat?"

"My stories yours. " She looked at me for a short minute, and wanted to look in to my eyes. But she couldn't.

"I was hit, Jade. I didn't get any love. But I was determined I'd feel something. So I cut to feel something. I just wanted to feel something! I needed to do it, it helped. It just let me be realesed, be free. I'm ashamed that I did, because now, well, now I know. Cutting only helps those who _want_ to feel pain, Jade. I didn't want pain, I wanted love, I craved it so badly. Instead, I got blood, and it was comeing out fast. I painiced, I paced out, but I woke up, after say , four minutes. Ha, I thought that it wouldn't hurt! I so stupidly did that, and it hurt, but I got some sort of high, or thrill out of it. I could feel it, it wasn't an emotion, that I'd so simply learnt to block, but a physical pain. Soon I had scars, though. And they weren't easy to hide. My mother found out and put sent me to live with a realative. It didn't stop me. I just did it whilst I could, and soon I escaped, and ran into these woods, when I got found by him. He took me here, and I cut. It took me away from reality a bit. But then it came crashing back down. And it hit me harder than ever before, I realized, this isn't what I wanted. I wanted love. When Beck came down to give me food, and a blanket, he saw me; I didn't hear him come up. So I was cutting when he came. Then he helped me, and we've been like brother and sister. Occasionally I scratch still, but a lot less than before. It took him a while to earn my trust, but once he did -"

"I've had it ever since," A smooth velvety voice came from the top of the stairs. Beck.

**Now you know Cat's story, you may think she's OCC, sorry about that, but it's needed. Do you like it? Beck's finally arrived! And you'll hear Jade's story next chapter. This story, I love reviews, but I write this one because I love things like it and it just came to me, so it's a easy write and so much fun. So review if you'd like.**

**Twitter : CaitlinHannah98**

**Thanks, my readers!**


	7. Chapter 7

"And you interupt a movie like moment, Beck!" She cried, pouting. "Way to go!" She then looked up, realized, and ran straight into his arms.

"Oh, Beck you're okay, I'm so glad! Where've you been! I've been so worried."She started scratching at her wrists and he gently pulled her hands away.

"Don't do that, you'll hurt yourself!" He whisper - yelled. He looked up at me and was intrigued to see me. "Dad didn't tell me..." He said, walking over.

I backed up a few steps, a little afraid. Unfortunatley, he seemed very interested in me. "Hi, I'm Beck." He rubbed my arm, sensing my fear, and backed up. "Sorry, didn't mean to be..intrusive." I nodded and started to cry. I'd been holding it all in since Cat's story.

She ran over and hugged me. "Jade, will you tell me what's wrong? What bothers you? What makes you like this," She gestured to my scarred arms and tearstained face. I shook my head. I didn't want him knowing that I was so broken.

"It's okay. He's been through it all," She said smiling. "But i don't wnat to rush you. Or Beck could leave." My eyes went wide and she knew then and there. "No, no. Beck can stay actually." I nodded just so her warm arms embracing me could feel it. "Do you mind him knowing?" She whispered intro my hair. I shook my head and sank to my bed on the floor.

"It all began when I was fourteen," I began, choking back even more tears. "I ran away because it was all too much, I couldn't cope. My father was out all night, not caring and when he got home all he did was shout and hit, and my mother, well, my dear mother, she told me I was useless, a -good-for-nothing. Now that I look back, and forward, I suppose, she was right. But she left soon after things got tough. I mean, when things get tough, the tough get going. But soon after, I did, well I hurt my self, my wrists and arms. Mostly upper arms. I still do. I have bruises from him, and cuts from me, but the emotional pain won't end. I'll forever get calleed "emo, or cutter". It's so wrong to judge. So stereotypical. I stopped eating for a bit, but decided that it wasn't worth dieing for. Life is for the living." I took a deep breath, willing myself not to cry.

Without saying a word, Beck came over and gentley hugged me. I hugged him back and he pulled me close. "It's going to be fine," He whispered, nicely.

If only it could be, if only it could.

**Hey.**

**So everyone good? I am! Anyway, important chapter and I gave you some all important Bademance you'd been craving! Thanks for reviewing, and hope you enjoy my story!**

**Twitter: CaitlinHannah98**


	8. Chapter 8

Beck's POV:

I stared at the girl in my arms, crying her eyes out after telling me her whole life story. She just poured her heart out, and she still looks beautiful with a tear stained face, puffy eyes, and sobbing loudly. She looked up from under her long black hair and peeked her eyes out so they met mine.

"Beck.." She whsipered, closing her eyes. I decided that she didn't want me to actually answer, so I just nodded and rubbed her back.

"I thought, I thought that you might understand me," She shook her head, making her eyes hide again. "I think I was wrong," No! Don't say that, please!

"Why...?" I asked softly. She swallowed and her electric blue eyes looked up at me once again.

"You...You look so calm, and like you aren't afraid." She closed her eyes and they snapped open. "And if I'm not pretending today, you aren't either. Don't be fake. Be Beck," she sighed quietly.

"Beck, can I ask you something?" She whispered, her now drying eyes opening wider.

"No," I said firmly, lifting her chin up gently. Her face went whiter and she shook her head.

narrators pov:

_Just another man I can't trust,_ she thought to herself coldly.

"You can ask me anything," he smiled down at her face and she beamed, her eyes glistening. _Maybe not, _she let herself think, just for a moment.

Beck's POV

She slinked off to her bed and ley her head down on the small but clean mattress and sheets. She looked about as white as them. I heard her singing to herself quietly and she when she finally closed her eyes and fell into a seemingly genuine sleep, I started to talk to Cat.

"Why?" I asked, shaking my heavy head.

"I don't know, Beck." She knew what I was talking about.

"Why? Why would someone do that to her? Make her feel so bad!"

"I don't know, Beck!" She sighed. "Sorry, it just reminds me of things, that's all. I truly don't know,"

"Cat, I don't know, I just, just don't know!"

"Calm down. You need to be strong for her," I nodded my head, hugging Cat.

"I know." I walked out of their room, and up the stairs. I have to be strong...

Jade's POV

I heard a door slam and woke up from my uneasy sleep. I want to read the diary. But Cat, she was so nice to me about saying that I don't have to tell her my secret, that would be betreying his and her trust...I shouldn't. I couldn't... But I must.

I crept over to my bag and pulled out the dusty papers. Cat had given it back to me reluctantly.

_Dear Diary,_

_I know, I know. I last wrote to you a while ago! It's January 11th today, but it's gone very quickly. My father isn't here today. He's doing something or other, I know that. But today is a speical day, today diary. _

_I saw a girl. I saw a girl in the woods. I waited and watched for a while as she cried. She just sat there, and cried. Then I saw her. I saw her hurt herself, what could make her do such a thing, so pretty, so young? But I saw her, and didn't do anything. Nothing, diary, nothing. I could have stopped her, may have saved a life. I don't want her to end up like me, stupid, idiot boy who's afraid of his father, and too much of a coward to help a girl who needs it._

_My father, he's right, I am useless. I'm worthless, a nobody, and I'll never make it. She'll always haunt me if I never see her again, diary. She was beautiful, diary, could've been whatever, any guy would be lucky to have her. And I just know, she's broken. Yet I was still enchanted by her. She was carrying a heart locket on her neck, and she was holding on to it, sobbing her heart out. It broke my heart to see her like that. Why,god, does life have to be so damn unfair?_

That girl, she was me...He was enchanted, by me?


	9. Chapter 9

I put the tattered diary away and looked over at Cat, who was hugging a toy giraffe and singing quietly to herself. I wonder how long it's been since she's seen sunlight.

"How long has it been since you went outside?" I blurted out, without thinking. "Sorry, that just came out! You don't have to answer."

She laughed and shook her head. "About three days. I'm allowed out, you know. So will you, I suppose." She walked over to me, and sat down carefully. "It's not that bad here. Only Beck comes down here, and he cares. I see he cares about you, too." I shook my head quickly.

"He doesn't know me. He doesn't care. He won't care, no one does," I said, my voice getting louder with every word. Cat nodded.  
>"I understand, Jade. I felt like that, too. Until Beck saved me."<p>

"He won't save me. No, he can't save me. I won't fall! I won't break again!" She looked at me sympatheticly. "You have to fall sometime, " She said, holding her head up high. "I did, but then I got brought here. Ha, I thought we'd be together forever. I was so naive. So stupid. You know Jade, I still am. I'm stupid enough to believe that he might wait for me, have hope that I'm okay, or he's looking for me, he's still out there somewhere."She smiled, thinking over what she'd said. " I wish, I really wish that someday, Joshua will find me, and take me away from this." She smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "But that's really all it is. A wish."

She was very logical, and phylosify's were always coming out of her mouth.

"I think he will, Cat. You're worth looking for," I smiled at her and she came over for a hug.

"I know that he'll look after you. You're special." She said, warmly looking into my eyes.

"Ha, I wish I was worth waiting for. I wish he'd wait for me."

"Oh trust me, he will. " She sighed. "He'll defenitely wait."

I smiled. I want to read more of that diary. To see what he thought of me. If he ever thought of me again. I crept over to my side of the room, and got it out. I quickly put it away, though, when I had a question. "How often does he visit?" I asked her.

"Everyday or so," she replied distracted.

"Okay." I flipped open the diary.

_Dearest Diary of mine,_

_I saw her again. I don't know why she keeps coming here, or what she wants, but I can't bear to see her and not stare. At least she's okay today. She was crying, but okay. Last night, in case sha came back, I'd carved into the tree: Don't cry, you have a beautiful smile, :) She looked at it and grinned. She also took a quick photo of it, and sat down on a log next to the tree. She got out some sort of journal, but she didn't write in it, she stuck the picture she'd just taken into it. I saw what the book was titled: Jade's memories. 13. It was nice, a black book with purple butterflies on it. At last I saw her smile, but I know, inside she was broken, or something. I wish I had the courage to go out and talk to her. _

I wish he had've, too. Then maybe I might not have been harmed or broken so much more.

**Hey**

**Sorry about the layout, it's funny. The laptop went strange. Anywho, did you like it? Any idea's or whatever. **

**Twitter: CaitlinHannah98 **

**3 Love ya!**


	10. Chapter 10

Beck came down today. He came and he and Cat chatted, and I stared at them jealously. WHy do I have no one to talk to? Why should I be little miss lonely? I can't even read his diary. He's here! But when I walked over to my bed, he came over to me.

"How you doing down here?" He asked sympatheticly.

"Okay, for a prisoner, I suppose. Where's my bread and water?" I joked, looking serious.

"Wait what? What has Cat been telling you? Cat!" Cat rolled her eyes and put her nose back in her book.

"Chill, Beck. I was kidding. I'm expecting caviar," his eyes popped even more and he stuttered.

"Kidding!" I laughed warmly and he relaxed. So what do you do all day?" I asked, curious.

"School, and stuff." He replied, nonchalant.

"Wait, how am I meant to catch up? I'm going to fail and be so dumb!" I wailed, close to tears.

"It's fine." He said, reassuringly. "You get a private tutor form the house soon." I nodded, taking it in. His phone beeped and he said he had to go. But he did hug me, which made me blush. Cat saw and winked. I shot her the worst look I could. She put her hands out in a okay motion.

"Bye!" He said cheerfully.

"See you later," I replied.

I quickly got out the diary, too lazy to be sneaky.

_Hi, Diary._

_Not as sad today, me. Nah, I like today. I went down and Cat was singing so we sang together and I didn't see teh girl, I was sad about that. She always looks sad, apart from last time when I drew her a message.I drew her another today. "You're beautiful," I said in my message. She'll see it sometime. I also left her a small perfume bottle, I thought she could do with a treat. I will watch tommorow to see if she does find it, it's pretty hard to miss. _

_Anyway, when I go down tommorow, I'll go out and see her. She'll be shocked and probably creeped out that I watched her, but hopefully we can be friends. Well, maybe. Bye bye diary._

Huh, I always wondered where that came from. He'd written me a note so I knew it was for me. It said : To Miss lonely, enjoy, and smile, your secret admirer.

I thought it was kinda cute. He never did visit me, maybe something came up. Wait, so he knows that girl was me, but he's never said anything..?

Beck's POV

I had to go, because this is the time when the girl usually comes. I went to my bedroom window and watched. I sat there for about twenty minutes but she didn't come. I'm worried about her. She hasn't come in days, and she usually does. I hope she's okay. I really am interested by her, she fasinates me.

**Hey! So I started this last night but was too tired to finish it, so here it is. A little insight into Beck's mind. I think it's his first POV! yay Beck. Reviews? I love em, **

**Caitlin.x**


	11. Chapter 11

Cat's POV

Beck's desperate, he is. He so badly wants to see that girl, the girl who haunts him, who enchants him. I pray that she's okay, and she's out there somewhere, but I don't pray that she comes back. I know, that Jade, she loves him, she loves him with all her heart, she trusts him more than he can ever imagine, otherwise she'd have never told him all that. And I know that he feels the same, but they just can't tell each other, they are just too afraid to. I see Jade, the way she looks at him, and it's just that tiny sparkle that comes to her blue eyes, and him, the was his smile just lights up a bit more when he comes in and sees her. I'll get them to admit it, if it kills me.

Jade's POV

I wish I could go back to my spot, my little tree and see what messages he's left me. They used to be the highlight of my week, and I looked forward to them. I remember one that was very sweet, and brightend up my day so much.

_Your seemingly rare smile always make my day_

I love it, I'll always remember it. How can he not remember me? Was I just another girl, another stupid girl who fell for the "Prince Charming" of the land? I'll bet.

Cat's POV

I saw Jade thinking earlier and she smiled, but now I'm a bit worried. She's singing a song that I'm only vaugley aware of, I think it's White horse?

"Say you're sorry, that face of an angel  
>Comes out just when you need it to<br>As I paced back and forth all this time  
>Cause I honestly believed in you," She sighed, pausing.<p>

"Holding on, the days drag on  
>Stupid girl, I should have known<br>I should have known

I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale  
>I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet<br>Lead her up the stairwell."

"This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town  
>I was a dreamer before you went and let me down<br>Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to come around!" She whisper yelled.

"Baby I was naive, got lost in your eyes  
>And never really had a chance<br>(My mistake, I didn't know to be in love  
>You had to fight to have the upper hand)<br>I had so many dreams about you and me  
>Happy endings, now I know<br>I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale  
>I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet<br>Lead her up the stairwell

This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town  
>I was a dreamer before you went and let me down<br>Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to come around," She gulped back tears, and it made my heart break.

"And there you are on your knees  
>Begging for forgiveness, begging for me<br>Just like I always wanted but I'm so sorry

Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale  
>I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well<br>This is a big world, that was a small town  
>There in my rearview mirror disappearing now,"<p>

"And it's too late for you and your white horse  
>Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to catch me now<p>

Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa  
>Try and catch me now<br>Oh, it's too late to catch me now," She finished, and I so hoped she just loved the song, but by the tears slowly running down her cheeks, I could tell this wasn't the case.

Beck told me that we're going to go out into the forest this afternoon, and he would let us have some freedom. I hope she doesn't run off, she'll be sorry, she really will. Even if she doesn't get found by Beck's evil father, who _will_ hurt you, Beck will get punished, and by punished I don't mean, no laptop or telly for a week! I mean, beat, murdered even. I don't want to tell her, though. I can't, really, I can't. I don't, no, I won't tell anyone what he did to me, never! He did it for no reason, either. Why would someone be so cruel, so evil? I'm just a girl, I was a young girl, too. It's too horrible to even think about.

Beck came down about a half hour later, and told Jade about it. Her face was still a bit pained, and her eyes gave her emotions away, which is why she covered them with her hair, and didn't look at him.

"Are you okay?" he asked her quietly.

She shook her head, but replied yes anyway.

"I'm fine, perfect," She said half heartedly. He gave her a worried smile and turned to me. I shook my head and pursed my lips.

We went into the woods a few minutes later and Beck told Jade the rules just before we stepped out.

"You can't just run off, stay with us, don't get lost, don't shout, or speak to anyone else in the wood. Kay?" She just stood there and looked disatnt, like she would never agree to any solid arrangment. "Okay...Let's go then," He wasn't going to force her to talk, or be anything like his father. He shyed away from arguments.

We walked out the back gate and my face glowed in the sunlight. I love it! I looked over at Jade and her pale face looked out of place in this harsh Hollywood sun. She obviously is never outside anyway, well in the sun. She walked slowly into the forest and blinked slowly at the light. She also knelt down to touch the ground, I don't know why. She whispered something to herself and closed her eyes. After a minute she got up again and walked ahead again, Beck and I following, silently, trying to see what she was doing. She suddenly leapt up, touching her neck.

"Jade," I faded out slightly as she walked on, unfazed.

We followed her and she went to the girls tree, sitting on the small plank of wood held up by rope, making a swing. She put her hands on her head, and the tears freely flowed, dropping to the forests grassy floor.

"Hello, Jade," A mysterious figure stepped out of the trees, and Jade jumped.

**Hey! I hope you like this slightly longer than usual update! Thanks for any reviews, I really appreciate them. Sorry if that's spelled wrong, I'm a hopeless speller! So I wonder who this mysterious person is? And has Beck recognised her? You'll find out next time on Deep in the woods his secrets unfold! I'm a bit hyper..IDK why, but oh well. If you read uo to here, I give you props. :) Caitlin**


	12. Chapter 12

"I thought you were dead!" Jade gasped, wiping her face quickly and standing up. She smoothed her clothes quickly and ran over to him.

"I missed you so much," Her voice muffled from being pressed against him. I looked back at Beck and his face was shocked.

"I missed you too, babe." He said, hugging Jade very tightly. "I don't want to be away from you any longer," He stated, sighing. "I know you feel the same way," He said bigheadedly. She nodded and closed her eyes.

"Don't leave me, Drake," She asked, her voice childlike and stuffy. "Please," Her voice sounded weak, unlike usual, where she held her head up high and spoke her mind. Something's not right. I know it.

Jade's POV

I stayed in his arms, looking at Beck, hoping he'd catch my eye. Damn it, why won't he look at me. I try to struggle up a bit but Drake keeps hold of me. I stop wriggling in the hope of him letting go, and he loosened up a bit.

"G-Guys, this is Drake," I started, looking up at him. "Drake, this is Cat and Beck." I gestured to them carefully. They waved reluctantly and Drake stepped forward.

"Hello, Cat. Hello, Beck. Nice to meet you," He said in a fake happy voice. "So nice to meet you!" He grinned and his brown hair blew a little in the wind like a movie. If only.

Cat smiled, falling into his honey trap. "Nice to meet you too, Drake. How are you?"

He smiled back, again, fake. "I'm wonderful now! You? And you, Beck?"

Beck gave a tight smile and nodded curtly. "Fine." He said sharply.

"Manners." Cat reminded. "Anyway, I'm fine, thank you. How about you talk to us a little?" He shook his head.

"I was hoping I could speak to Jade. Alone, for a bit. Hm?" No no no!

"I'd rather we spoke, got to know each other a little more." He shook his head again.

"No, no. I'd rather we didn't." He wasn't used to being refused by a girl. "I'd like to speak to Jade alone,"

"Well I'm afraid my daddy wouldn't like that," She said, batting her eyelashes. "He thinks the world of Jade!" She gushed fakely. She fake gasped. "Oh, my daddy would just love to meet you!" He looked worried.

"Um, no no. I'll speak to her another time..." Cat smiled wide.

"Yeah. Maybe," She grinned again and grabbed me, and held me close.

Cat's POV:

Yeah, somethings up. She barely breathes when she's near him, she watches the words she says and her eyes were desperate to catch Beck's glance. Where is Beck anyway? He suddenly called out for me and I had to go get him. He was stuck somewhere. Jade would be fine for a minute. I went to get him and helped him up for the rope he'd got stuck in somehow.

"Come on, Beck! Hurry up!" I shouted dragging him along. "You don't want Jade to dissapear do you!" He shook his head and we ran back. We got there soon but we stopped as we needed a little break. I heard Jade.

"Drake, I love you, please don't hit me again!"

**Hey. So what do you think? **_**I**_** think I'm losing reviewers. Anyway, I said I didn't mind on this one, and I don't too much so review if you can/wanna.**

**Any idea's? Or anything, just say. Some of the other characters may appear soon. Some good some evil? Maybe...Anyway, i hope I didn't dissapoint.. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

Jade's POV:

He gave me a quick punch in the rib.

"Aw, Cat isn't here to pro-"

"DADDY!" Cat screamed. Thank god for Cat. I breathed a sigh of relief and that made him angrier. I wish I hadn't - my ribs hurt like hell.

"Damn it..." He said, as he let me drop to the floor, letting go of me completley. I think I heard a snap...

"Drake," She said innocently. "Are you staying?"

"No." He said very annoyed. "I'll come back another time," He smiled.

"Bye bye, Drake!" Cat called, waving. When he was out of earshot, she turned her attention to me. "Are you okay, Jade!" I shook my head. I was fine, I could deal with the physical pain, I was used to it, but the emotional pain hurt the most. Beck said he _cared._ But he's just looking at me, why would he do that to someone he cared about!

Cat helped me up and I resisted screaming and crying in pain. "Take me to my swing," I said, trying to breathe. "Please," She nodded, confused.

Beck's POV

That's not Jade's swing. It's _her's._ When Jade got on the swing she swivelled round a bit to look at the message on the tree. She smiled and ran her fingers over it.

_"Don't ever leave. You always enchant me," _

"No!" I screamed without thinking. No one said anything, they just kept looking at the message.

"I thought he was never coming back," She said, shaking her head. "I thought he was dead!" She screamed, clutching her ribs.

"He'd be better off dead," Cat sneered, hitting Jade's arm lightly. "Never go back to him, you promise me that?" Jade shook her head and laughed.

"I can't promise." She tried to stand but she couldn't so she sat carefully again. "I wasn't lieing. I wish I was, I really do, but I love him," How!

"Jade, stop! You can't love him, he's evil. He'll go to hell!" She shouted, her eyes wide.

"So will I!" She screamed, not caring about the pain anymore. She couldn't go to hell.

"Why would you?"

"I thought he was dead for a reason." She stood up shakily. "I guess I didn't hit him hard enough,"

**Hey! I love your reviews and I hate Drake too! But I do love his name...Reminds me of the good Drake and Josh days. Anyway, what do you think? :)**

**Caitlin x**


	14. Chapter 14

"If I ever get my hands on him, I swear, he'll be sorry that it wasn't hard enough, that litte -"

"Yeah, I know Beck. I feel the same way." I stood and went over to Jade. "Sit down, it'll be fine," I said, reassuringly. Jade sat and thought, her head in her hands.

"I am a terrible person, and I know I am, but I had to defend myself, right?" She shook her head. "No, no I didn't. I should've just got hit, I mean I deserve it,"

"Nobody deserves that, Jade. I promise you, I for one," I started, looking at Beck with a glare. "Won't let anything happen to you," Jade laughed dryly.

"Yeah. Your "daddy's" here to protect you," I smiled, rubbing her thin arm warily. No wonder she cries.

"I've made such a mess," She cried, breathing out heavily. "I couldn't believe it when he hit me for the fist time, I really couldn't." Neither could I...

_Flash back_

_It was ten fifteen in the morning and Beck had gone to school, leaving me alone in the basment._

_I was writing in my diary, mostly nonsense. But I was happy enough, until Beck's father came in, shouting and swearing at me._

_"I'll kill that boy! Where is he?" He shouted at me. "Being nice to you, and telling me that I was evil, evil!"_

_"Don't hurt Beck," I said, my eyes pleading. Then I got an idea. "Hurt me instead!" I cried. His evil smile was tinted by the yellow colour his teeth had turned by cigarettes and his laugh was gruff._

_"Okay, if you want, little missy." He came closer and with every step he took it seemed to make my heart beat faster._

_Then he grabbed my throat and shook me so I was dizzy. I felt really sick and I realized that he was going to try and actually kill me. He wasn't kidding. So he grabbed a knife and -_

"Cat! Cat?" I got snapped out of my flash back as Beck was callling my name.

"What?" I said sharply. I was always a little on guard and snappy when I'd had that flash back. Finished or not.

"I'm just going to get Jade some water, she's shaking." Beck said, warily. I never told him what happened and I'm certainly not telling him I have regular flash backs.

"Oh, okay..I'll stay with her."

Beck's POV.

I went to my bedroom as there's bottled water out there and I looked out of the window at them. Jade was sitting on the swing. Her tears were falling to the ground and her hair was falling was over her shoulders.

"It was her...Jade's her!"

**A/N**

**Sorry if this looks rushed, it is. And for any mistakes, teh same reason. I wanted to give an update, but it's 12;09 and I have another story to update, and I have to leave to go somewhere at 1 so sorry, but enjoy! review please? **

**Caitlin **


	15. Chapter 15

Jade's POV:

Beck was getting me water, which, by the way I hate, while I and Cat were having a talk.

"I don't know what I'm going to do, Cat. I just don't know," I said, my head down. "I wish I hadn't have come here, make him hate you, too." Cat looked disgusted with me.

"How do you say that? Do you honestly think so little of yourself? You are a beautiful young talented kind hearted girl, with her whole life ahead of her. Don't ever think of yourself as such a worthless being. Never." She said firmly.

"Hmm." I thought aloud.

"No "hmm" about it. Come on. You look absouotley freezing, take my jacket. I'm not cold." I took it gingerly, worried she'd get cold. She had a rosy glow to her cheeks, but I wasn't too sure.

"Can we talk, Cat?" She nodded, sitting on the branch in front of me. "Well you know about Drake," I shuddered at the name, but carried on anyway. "So I'd like to know about Joshua, if that's ok," She smiled ruefully and looked up.

"Okay. He's just a guy, that I used to date. That's all." There's more to it, isn't there? She saw my expression and laughed.

"Fine, I know that it'll seem cliche, but I really loved him, and I thought he loved me. I guess I was wrong, because he said that..."

"Go on, take your time," I said encouraginly but softly.

"Well, he said that I was stupid, an idiot for hurting myself. I told him I hurt myself do he couldn't. I wish he'd came looking for me, because he helped me through it, he said he'd never hurt me. We got through it, but he's not looked for me, has he? He would've found me, I bet. He's clever like that, my Joshua." She beamed proudly.

"Always coming up with plans, and ideas, us escaping from life, and just relaxing. In hindsight, I knew it was never really going to happen, I just knew that's what I needed. To be whisked away, in a dream land, my head in the clouds. For people to say when they look at me: Oh, Cat's in CatLand again, leave her be. It's just her. It's not. In my world, I over think things, I'm too serious, in my world, the real word. It wasn't Catland, it was Cat&Joshualand, the land of happiness. So cliche? Huh, what love does. But, even if it does work, you're never enchanted forever. It'll go, and then, as quick as it came, it goes again. Love only brings heartbreak," She said, sighing.

"That's not true," I pleaded almost, hanging on her every word. "Tell me it's not?" She smiled halfheartedly.

"I wish I could, I really do," She got up, plastered a smile on her face and brushed herself off, blinking her eyes quickly as if she could just erase it from her memory that easily.

"Ah, where's Beck?" She said without a care in the world. It almost fooled me, she belonged in acting.

"Uh, I don't know. Maybe he's a bit slow or got distracted or something," I suggested a bit uselessly. I will drop it for now, but I'm getting more info out of her.

Suddenly, I was lifted from behind and all I saw was a grinning Cat before I got spinned round. It was Beck. He lifted me up and kissed me, after putting me down. We kissed for what seemed like ages and I heard Cat whisper in the background. Her words made me smile into the kiss, making Beck smile too.

"Perfect." She said into the whistling wind.

**Hello! I came home and wrote straight away, well as soon as I could, as I can't update tommorow! Sorry, but I'll be in France till late! Anyway, sorry if I disapointed with this chapter. I know I can drowne on a bit, and sorry for writing these horrible notes! But whatever. If you read em, good for you. I read them :) Caitlin**


	16. Chapter 16

Cat POV

It's her...I can't believe the girl I hoped never came back was her!

"Oh, Jade!" I cried, slinging my arms round her, when she'd pulled away. "You _are_ getting your happily ever after!" I smiled at her, happy but regretful.

"You can too," She whispered, her voice barely audiable. I smiled doubtfully, blinking and taking in the wonderful sunshine that had started smiling down on the happy couple.

"Come on," I said, pulling on her arm slightly. "We better get you inside," Her face was angry.

"Why sh-" She doubled over, screaming. Slowly she pulled her upper body up. "Don't give me that look," She said, looking at my "I told you so" face with a wince.

"Come on, we better get you inside," I repeated, helping her up. "Oh, and don't worry. We'll get you to hospital after." I said, smiling. "I'm sure you have some pretty badly broken ribs." I winced, it sounded painful. Not that I hadn't had them before.

"I don't want to go!" She whisper yelled, looking at Beck who was getting her things, quickly.

"You have to." I said firmly.

"I don't, and I won't. Please don't make me?" She pleaded. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever." I walked a little ahead and muttered to myself. At least she had the chance to go to hospital, to be cared for and not have to pretend that you were fine, you could laugh, talk and do whatever you'd like, with two bloody broken ribs! Well guess what? I didn't.

"Wait, Cat," She said, trying to call out. I almost felt bad. I ran, fast. She can't walk, so she won't catch me. I ran, as fast as I could, into the wood, I'm not turning back, either. And I know Beck won't leave her, and she won't let him pick her up. It's all figured out, and it's perfect. I just want to get away for a bit, just to have some self time, so I can think, not be questioned, I can be _alone._

"Cat - Caaat?" My name was called in the peaceful silence, and I ran more, farther away than I could ever do before.

"I just need to be on my own," I whispered, wishing they'd hear me. "I just want it to be okay," I want to not think about getting another scar, another bruise that a smile just can't hide, scarred, beaten, and most of all, heartbroken. I don't like it anymore, I don't know if I can take it anymore! I just need dark, I need to hide away again. Although inside, deep deep inside, I want to be heard, seen and applauded. I am brave, right? I'm not a coward for running, trying to escape? I just couldn't breathe, I couldn't be free. I just want to sit down and fade away, like I never even existed. I miss my momma, and my teddy bear, I miss Joshua, I miss my life! I don't even have one at the moment. I just need to be alone..

**Hey**

**Hope you like it, sorry for any mistakes :)**


	17. Chapter 17

Beck's POV:

I trudged back to the house with Jade, trying to help her walk.

"Beck, I'm not an invalid! I'm perfectly capable of walking." She whisper yelled, making it obvious she couldn't walk.

Jade's POV

"Just let me carry you, then I can go and find Cat. Yes?" He asked, looking at me seriously.

"Fine, but please don't go to fast and hurt me." He nodded and carefully put me over his shoulder, supporting me well.

He ran back and my ribs hurt so I winced, but I need to get over myself. Cat's missing!

"Okay, Jade. Just lay down and rest." He looked very concerned.

"Yeah, alright," I replied quite breathlessly. Whew, why do I feel lightheaded?

Beck inched out of the room, watching me every step of the way. "Go on! Find Cat, and make her feel better, or I'll do it myself." He nodded, and quickly scurried out of the door, looking round one last time. I shot him a look and he ran out, his head to the floor.

Cat's POV

I walked and walked and walked until I didn't know right from left. It felt good to be free. I was sure I could hear the silence. Crazy right? I know because it's never silent in the house, and I just think that it's so peaceful, it's heaven to be alone for a bit. In the sunshine, just watching nature.

I have to get back, however. Maybe not...No, I don't want to go back, not at all!

I ran, faster, faster faster, quicker, quicker quicker. I stopped dead in my tracks when I heard hushed whispering.

"Jade...Cat...Yeah, and that guy who's with them..."

What were they talking about?

"Cat, yes, the redhead, she was kissing somebody, dude." That's not true! I'm still waiting for my Joshua.

"What?" The harsh voice whispered.

"Yeah. Sorry man." My eyes narrowed at that. What a liar!

I heard a bit of breathing, unsteadily. Crying maybe. I kept listening

"What are we to do?" The harch voice said. It was softer, heartfelt now.

"Well," I peeked in, squinting carefulling. "The first step is to capture them. And it looks like we already have one," He laughed, stepping out of the bush. He pulled me over his shoulder carefully, to my suprise and the other boy turned, shaking his head, his dark hair flopping.

Wait, it's Drake!


	18. Chapter 18

"Drake!" I yelped in shock. "What on earth do you want with me?" He slung my now weak frame onto the hard ground and I winced.

"Hurt, does it?" He asked evilly. I shook my head and gritted my teeth, ignoring the pain.

"No." He kicked me a little then called out to his friend.

"Hey, J, come and get this little bitch, would you? She's fiesty, I'll give her that," He said as I kicked him hard. He shoved me back and glared.

"Yeah, "J", come out here, why don't you? Teach me a lesson, give me a smack, maybe?" I said sarcastically.

"I'd never hurt you. I love you, I love you to pieces," J said, stepping out from the bush just as Drake had. Joshua!

"How did you know about him!" I demanded, stepping over to him, touching him, making sure he wasn't just a dream. "Joshua, wh-why, who, what?" I stammered confused.

"Wait. Why do you want to hurt me, Josh?" I gave him a friendly push and he grabbed me and envoloped me in a huge hug.

"I missed you, Kitty!" He said, smiling wide. "Why did you ever leave me? For that Beck guy?"

I shook my head and smiled, I couldn't help it! "I love you, and I've been waiting for you! Beck's father kidnapped me, and well, you probably get it. But Beck knows all about you and he's just like a brother to me. I love him, as a brother, and I love you, too," He squeezed me hard.

He span me round and put me over his shoulder.

"Cat!" Beck called from behind me. I sighed. "You're okay? I've been worried sick and you're just so little and vunerable!"

_Flash back!_

_He grabbed the knife, and started to throw his fist about. "So little, so vunderable,"He said, drunk and mispronouncing words, hurting me badly. He hadn't actually place the knife right through my skin yet, but it had sliced skin and it badly bled, and wouldn't stop._

_"Please, sir, please let me get up, I think I'm dieing, sir!"_

_"I told you, darlin." he snarled, his cigarette breath making me heave._

_"Well, I'm sorry, but I can't let you do that!" I shouted, grabbing the knife with ease. I quickly plunged the knife into his stomach, closing my eyes._

_"I'm so sorry!" I cried, jumping up. I ran as fast as I could back to the house and Beck came back in later. He told me what happened with his dad and that he's recovering in hospital._

_Turns out he didn't remember any of it, he thinks that he stabbed himself accidently. Silly me, he'd say. Sure, it hadn't scarred me like it'd scarred him. Physically. But mentally, boy oh boy, I couldn't be healed._

"No! Why did you take her?" Beck shouted, snapping me out of my dream like state.

"Because, you took my Jade! She was mine first!"

"No, she was never yours. She may've loved you, but don't even go there. She was your punchbag." Joshua gasped.

"You hit her?" he demanded, stepping infront of him. He punched him square on the nose, and then stepped back to me.

"Come on, Cat, Beck. He's not worth spitting on to put a fire out on him," He spat. Shaking his head. Josh has very strong morals. That's one of the reasons I love him.

We walked back to the house, smiling at last. We didn't have much to smile about for long, though. When we got back, Jade wasn't breathing, was even paler than usual and there was blood. Lots.

**Hi! So this story'll be ending soon :) I only got two reviews. :( That sucks, guys. Any more, for me? And Jade? :) The flash back is continued from a previous one, if you remember.**

**Caitlin.**


	19. Chapter 19

"Jade? Wake up for me, please, Jade!" I shouted, cradling her lifeless body.

"Beck, give her some space. You don't know what happened, and you can't lean over her like that," I nodded, blinking.

"I know what happened to her." the gruff voice of Beck's dad said from the shadows.

"What?" Cat demanded sharply. "What happened to her, or should I say, what did you do to her? Tell us, go on!" She shouted, looking at a frail Jade.

He sighed, coming closer. "Oh, Caterina. I wish you'd shut up. I stabbed her, she was cussing and trying to hit me."

"Why was she cussing and trying to hit you?" Cat asked irritated.

"I came in, and I said: Oh, I'm going to kill that boy! Where is he?" He started, and I noticed Cat get very agitated. "And then she said some words I shouldn't repeat and got up slowly and started cussing."

"Well that's a valid reason, idiot!" I shouted, shaking my head. "Call an ambulance. Now." I said trying to stay calm and collected. I have to stay like that, no one's ever made me change. I can change around Cat, comfortably but she doesn't make me. This is making me!

"Stay calm, Beck." She murmured, not moving her lips.

"Hello? 911?" She asked, panicking a bit. "Yes, can you please come to twenty six three days lane? "

The person on the other end said a lot, very quickly.

"No, wait...Yes, okay." She put he phone down a squatted next to Jade.

"Please make it, Jade, I don't know how I'll live without you, now." she whispered, closing her brown eyes. Beck's father had walked out after being correctly called an idiot.

"Stop muttering, Beck...She'll be fine." She got up and observed the unconsious frame on the floor again.

Cat's POV

On the inside, I was dieing. I felt a real connection to Jade, I really loved her like a sister.

Joshua came over and rubbed my shoulder. I shrugged him off, walking forward.

"Cat," He started, but I interupted him.

"Would you go and wait for the ambulance, for me?" I asked, quickly.

He walked out, slowly and backwards. "Sure, if you'd like," He gave me a smile and left.

"Oh, Beck." I started, leaning on him. "I finally had all I wanted. You, Jade, and Joshua.."

"I had all I wanted, too. You being happy, Jade and being myself, I had it all, too." He sighed, hugging me. He squatted to hold Jade again.

"C'mon, Jade...Wake up! I love you, I have forever." He closed his tear filled eyes. Her eyes flickered and she was breathing, shallow, but breathing none the less. She coughed and Beck's eyes lit up, as did mine.

"I love you, too. You were the best thing that's ever been mine. And you, Cat..You've been the best friend I've ever had." She closed her eyes and Beck kissed her, and I gave her a hug before her breathing slowed, and her hand that I was holding went limp. Beck's face crumpled and my eyes snapped shut. Our world has just fallen apart.

_R.I.P Jadelyn West._


	20. Chapter 20

Cat's POV:

We saw her take her last breath and we both closed our eyes like a physical pain had just hit us. I held onto Beck like my life depended on it and he held me close. We sobbed and sobbed and our clothes were soaked within minutes. The paramedics came and looked at her, then took her away.

"We'll do the very best we can, Ma'am." He said, trying to reassure me. "You may both come, you and the gentleman, if you'd like."

"Thank you." I replied politely, stepping in. "Beck, come on." I said to him quietly, helping him in.

"We'll try our very very best." He repeated, again trying to reassure me. It isn't working. I nodded curtly and put my head on Beck's shoulder. She put his arm round my waist and we looked at Jade. This started a whole load more of tears from me. Beck looked at me, his eyes full of sadness, but he was no longer crying.

"I'm sorry.." I said. "Sorry for crying so much.." He looked at me and hugged me closer.

"Don't be, I know that crying is hard for you. I understand, Cat." Does he? To not have a true friend, and never have had the chance to make one then when you do, get her cruelly snatched away from you? I don't think so. He is going through the same pain as I, though.

"Yeah," I said, choking back even more tears. The ambulance stopped and we were taken to a dull room, with cold metal beds. It wasn't a hospital. It was a mortuary.

"We're here, sweetheart," The nice paramedic said to me, helping me up. "Come on, darling." She said to Beck, giving him a sympathetic look.

"I - I thought we were going to the hospital.." I said with tears.

"Oh, honey you know we weren't." I nodded and got up, walking as fast as I could, following the other paramedics.

"Cat..." Beck trailed off, running after me. "Come on. It's okay...We'll keep each other okay, I promise you we'll be fine." He said, but I knew he was lieing. We both were horrible, dirty liars. We both knew neither of us could cope, that we were weak. Joshua was the only thing that was going to keep me going. And that's even if he stays. Which I doubt. I can't even go back to my family. They're dead. I kill all the people important to me. Everyone. My mother, my father, my sister, oh, my dear baby sister. Two years old and a car crash! Tradgic, yeah. So i clambered into the wood and Beck's father came and put mme in the basement. Ha, I didn't even go to their funerals. I guess you could say I'm a Cat-astorophe. It's a joke, but true. Far too true for anyones sake!

Soon we were in the room that she was going to be put in. They are going to explain how her death shall be treated. I honestly don't want to know. I wanted to know how her_ life_ would be treated. It's too late now though.

They led us through to a brightly lit room and sat us down with some water. I didn't touch it. I wouldn't have been able to keep it down.

"Now," She started, and I phased out. Beck could answer. I'm not talking to whoever she was.

"Miss, Miss Valentine," She asked, touching my shoulder. I flinched. Nobody except Beck and...Nobody except Beck touches me nowadays.

"Y-yes?" I asked looking at her, but refusing to make eye contact.

"What do you think happened?" I looked at Beck and his eyes, they told me to tell the truth. But not the whole truth.

I coughed, thinking of an answer. The lady practically shoved the water in my face.

"No! No thank you. I don't think I could keep it down," I told her with a blush.

She nodded politely, also blushing. "Um, I know what happened. Well we came back, Beck and Josh and I, from the forest, and found her on the floor, covered in blood. So we called an ambulance and then his father, Joseph, came out and told us. He said, I know what happened. She was cussing at me and shouting at me." I started, shaking. I had to finish, make him pay! "And I asked why. He said because he tried to stab her! And so then he said he just stabbed her." My tears poured out and again she tried to touch me. "Please don't!" I said, shaking my head. She pulled her hand away, and looked over her clipboard.

"This does seem to add up, and your stories match." She clicked her tongue, trying to think up a verdict.

"Go home, kids." She said, and I stood, big mistake. My legs just gave out. Beck caught me and he just ran out. Neither of us wanted more questioning. Our brains were fried already.

We went home, Beck carrying me the whole way.

The next few days came and went in quiet a blur. Eating, sleeping, barely. Beck was just functioning, just eating sleeping, getting up, he was a zombie. Like me.

The trial happened on Monday. He was found guilty of all charges and was put to prison for life. Justice, at least. Then on wednesdsay, Jade was buried. A small, tasteful and close burial, just I and Beck and Joshua there. She was buried in a new dress, and a black diamond. I also put in Beck's diary. The thing that made them love each other, deadly but love is worth it.

Beck asked me if I thought she loved him. I told him I knew it. He smiled and cried and we watched as her headstone was put in.

_Jadelyn West._

_Captured the hearts of all she met_

_1994 - 2011 3 Will me deeply missed my many._

That's what her headstone read. We just couldn't explain why she meant so much to us, so we wrote that.

Then on Saturday, Beck went to bed very early. He hadn't come out in the morning so I check on him.

"Beck? Are you alright?" I opened the door, trying to be quiet and tiptoed over to his sleeping frame. I gave him a hug, but when I got up I found myself covered in a ruby liquid.

_Blood._

The tears fell as I realized. Everyone I meet does die and I guess the saying was right.

_Love is the slowest form of suicide._

_**The end!**_

**Hello, everyone :) Do you like it? I hope you do and please, review one last time? :)**

**If you have any questions, please ask and please follow me on Twitter: CaitlinHannah98 and fan Jennette McCurdy account: LoveIsJennette **

**Thank you for reading, and for all the reviews. I'm really grateful. 3 Caitlin**


End file.
